A Demon's Darkness
by Slazebar
Summary: AU. Uchiha Itachi finds a 6 year old Naruto and feels something must be done about the bullying. NaruSaku.


**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't done anything in a while, it's because of my laziness/writer's block. Plus my Sand and Leaves sort of dried up and I couldn't think of anything to get it rolling again, same with Bound for Romance. If anyone wants to rewrite either of these two stories please PM me, or E-mail me and I'll go over the details with you. But enough of that, because I have a new story which I've brewed up in my little brain. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Points gun at Kishimoto Yet.**

**Summary: AU. Uchiha Itachi finds a 6 year old Naruto and feels something must be done about the bullying. Pairings not decided. Not YAOI.**

A thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi was roaming the streets of Kohona. He had just been given the rank of ANBU captain, not only that but, he was the youngest ever to receive the rank of ANBU captain. The day had been quite busy, he had met with the Hokage, the leader of ANBU under the Hokage, all the special Jounin and to top it off he had to make a speech to everyone, on the spot no time given to write or plan it.

It was a strenuous task for the young boy to perform, speech talking wasn't his speciality, hell talking wasn't his speciality, killing on the other hand, he needed no plan, time to write, it was pure instinct and completely normal to him.

He dragged his feet slowly along the dusty path back to the Uchiha mansion, whilst doing so he noticed a playground.

'Wow, I haven't been here years' he thought. The boy walked across and grabbed a swing. Was he too old to swing now, or too mature. He's been killing since the age of nine, so was he allowed to be swinging in a park like this. Whatever the rules were, Itachi disregarded them and started to swing. He was swinging to his hearts content. At the moment he felt happy, carefree and normal. The way he felt was soon stopped when a young blond around his brother's age ran across the park, whilst having rock and an assortment of other things being thrown at him.

"You missed, throw is better and harder." One of them shouted. The recently promoted ANBU captain jetted over to the scene and shouted to stop. The young boys who were throwing looked up and stared in disbelief.

"Hey, why you stop us... we were having fun." one of them, who seemed to be the leader of the group said. Itachi glared Dagger and turned on his Sharingan, moved his arm down to his kunai pouch and placed one foot in front of him, kind of like he was taking stance to throw his weapons.

"Leave." he hissed. The boys paralysed in fear snapped back into reality and ran. In the distance you could hear screams of, 'Ah an Uchiha', 'Damn he's a ninja run as fast as you can' and 'Run faster'.

The Uchiha smirked and turned to the boy behind him; he looked further and saw he was battered, bruised and bloody. Naruto held up his arms up, frightened because Itachi hadn't yet turned his Sharingan off.

Itachi looked at the boy with a hint of bedazzlement and wonder, whilst he tried to figure out why he frightened the boy, he just saved his from more bruising. A thought suddenly struck his head. He turned of his doujustu and smiley warmly (well as warmly as Itachi could smile). Naruto looked up at him again and dropped his arms down by his sides.

"You okay now." he asked. The blond nodded slightly, because right now he was still frightened of the older boy in front of him. Another thought hit Itachi.

'Is he the one the Hokage said to look out for... what was his name?' he pondered. 'Ahh Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyubi jailer.' he told himself.

"Naruto, right?" Itachi asked the boy. Naruto found some confidence at the hearing of his name and declared.

"Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi smiled again (two times in one day, he must be getting a bit soft).

"Well look after yourself, Naruto." the raven haired boy said to whilst walking away. After walking for a while, he disappeared into nothingness, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto in the park by himself.

The young blond boy walked home on his lonesome. The dark streets of Kohona weren't the safest place for him but he needed to back to the orphanage, otherwise the carer would scold him for being out late again.

Slowly but surely he was getting to the house he lived in. He climbed the small set of steps to the front door and rang the bell. The opened and the landlady quickly pulled him in.

"Right here is your bag, with all your belongings and a little money. It's time for you to move out." She said whilst pointing at the bag. Naruto looked her questioningly. "I'm not doing this out of spite, the Hokage ordered me to do this." she replied to his face. Naruto's face looked a bit brighter after hearing this.

Naruto was saddened slightly, the landlady wasn't as bad as some of the people in the village and he had gotten to like her somewhat, but in the end she still dislike him, for a reason unknown to him. Now waiting in the night for a subordinate of the Hokage to come pick him up, Naruto was a little frightened, most six year old children would be, but he waited and waited until somebody came.

The young blond had estimated it to be around seven when he started waiting. By his estimates it was now around ten. Now something poofed in front of him and Naruto looked at the grey haired man who had just appeared out of no where, in awe.

"Yo." he said whilst holding up a hand.

Itachi jumped from house to house until he finally got to the Hokage building. After reaching it and swiftly entering one of the windows and scaring one of the advisors half to death. He walked up to the main desk and said.

"I need to speak to the Hokage, urgently." The advisor looked at him and pushed up his glasses.

"I'm sorry but the Hokage is in a meeting with someone at the moment and he won't be ready for half an hour." Itachi glared at him.

"Well make him ready then." he said slowly. The scared advisor nodded and spoke into the speaker in front of him, announcing that Uchiha Itachi needed a word urgently. Itachi smiled triumphantly and walked off to the waiting room.

The raven haired ANBU was standing in the waiting room whilst waiting for the Hokage. The two guards posted in front of the office and guarding the waiting room, shifted uncomfortably whilst Itachi stood there, until the bespectacled advisor from earlier called for him to go in, because the Hokage was ready. As Itachi walked in a massive breath of relief was heard.

"Wimps." the advisor muttered.

The advisor pushed the door open and led Itachi through the office. Sandaime nodded and the advisor walked out of the room leaving the two by themselves.

"Itachi my dear boy, what do you need." he questioned.

"I request that Uzumaki Naruto is trained by someone Jounin or higher if you wish he lives whilst living in this village." Itachi answered.

** Author's Comment: Well there we have the first chapter of my new story. Remember that if you wish to carry on, or re-write one of my earlier pieces just hit me up via PM or e-mail. Not sure which pairing I will use in this fic so tell me what you think is best, but remember NO YAOI. Thank everyone review!! Ja ne**


End file.
